mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Xethon Skull
Xethon Skull (Say Ex-E-fon) is an obsessive and creative female orange pegasus pony from Trottingham. Xethon lives in Ponyville with her younger sister Diamond Gamer. She is the arch nemesis of Jewel Demon, best friend of Heart Blaze, Princess Crescent and Princess Havoc Sunlight, mare-friend of Dan Smith and student of Princess Cadence. Xethon is the leader of the Elements of Love and wields the Element of Creativity. Character Personality Xethon has a cold and harsh outer-shell to her character. Once this shell is cracked, Xethon can be a kind and caring pony with a warm heart. She is rather excitable, and can come across to others as "crazy". Xethon is protective of her friends, and will do anything to defend them or herself from harm, emotional or physical harm. She is also a rather pessimistic pony and she seems to dwell on little things like spilt milk. Usual Appearance Xethon's coat is orange in colour, her hair is near black in colour with raspberry pink highlights. Her mane is side swept over her right eye, with a tall quiff. Her mane has a pink highlight shaped like a lightening bolt. Her tail is slightly messy with a pony-tail band in it with a triangle plate. Xethon accessories with a black spiky studded chocker coller, a gold and sliver spiky hoof brace and a black belt around her left hind leg. History Xethon has spent the majority of her life thus far in Trottingham with her family. She was a lonely filly who at one point thought her only friend was her pet cat, Shiner. She was also studious and excelled in school. Xethon loved to put her wings to good use after finally learning how to use them, and was lucky enough to get a place in flight camp. But due to financial struggles, her parents could not accept and send her. As she grew older, Xethon was an "odd-ball". She didn't really fit in with the other fillies and to add to that didn't have her cutie mark. She was bullied terribly and never really accepted help from her family. She befriended another odd filly named Jewel Demon, who was a dragon pony. Jewel was often seen to be bullied around the school, but she never let them get to her to much and instead or crying Jewel was nasty back. Xethon could never get the hang of this. Jewel and Xethon would take turns at sticking up for each other when the other fillies where bullying them. Not long after, a new pony Jade Redheart came to the school and again was considered an odd pony like Jewel Demon and Xethon. They welcomed her in to their friendship group and defended her too from the bullies. Her younger sister, Diamond Gamer, got her cutie mark before Xethon did. She tried her best to get a flight related cutie mark, but she could never get one and she always wondered why. Xethon's cutie mark was clearly suppose to resemble that of a different field of expertise. But flying and being smart was all she knew how to do. As Xethon became a teenager, she began to obsess over items of interest. The band "B∆STILLE" seemed to be one of the biggest things she would "fangirl" over. She loved their music, and most importantly she had the world's biggest crush on the lead singer, Dan Smith. Her cutie mark appeared not long after announcing to a lot of ponies that she loved the band. Her cutie mark is a black skull, with yellow triangular eye and the other eye with a pink lightening bolt through it. It resembles her talent for obsession, though it can also be interpreted to resemble her creative streak as well. A couple of years later her parents split up. This was a hard time for Xethon as for all her life both her mother and father have been around her and her sister all the time but suddenly it had all stopped. A few years on from the break-up, her mother re-married and Xethon gained 3 new step siblings. Each of them where younger than her, making her become a bit more of a "bossy-boots" than before. This wasn't to be mean, it was because she was protective of her family and didn't want them to harm themselves. During the first few years of early adulthood Xethon decided she was far to old to still be living in the same town she was born in an that she wanted her own space. Diamond Gamer moved out with her. Xethon and her sister moved to Ponyville, the home of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Xethon hoped that after being confined to the comforts of her close family unit back in Trottingham, she would make friends with ponies her age. Magic Xethon is the so called "leader" of the Elements of Love and is the wielder of the Element of Creativity. She is rather strong, and when wearing her elemental crown she has the ability to cast spells like a unicorn can. When wearing the crown she can perform shield spells, attack spells, and even levitation spells. When her and the "Re-mane" 9 connect with the elements, Xethon's eyes glow white like Twilight's. The 10 of them can then shoot a rainbow in to the air and launch it at the opponent. They can also perform different group spells. Quotes : "You are who you are... Don't let anypony tell you otherwise." : - Xethon Skull : "That is a touchy subject that we do not speak of... EVER!" : - Xethon to Diamond after Diamond brings up Xethon's horrible love life. : "Yes, OK he's cute. It's not like I even have a shot. They don't live here." : - Xethon to Diamond during the conversation were they discus having crushes on ponies from the band "Bastille". :"What???? Bastille are HERE??? In this castle the same time as me!!!???" : - Xethon to Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot castle on business. :"Oh Sugar Muffins." : - Xethon Skull Trivia *She is absolzoey's mane OC. *She was removed as one of Absol's ponysonas at the start of 2015. *She is not the 1st OC AbsolTheHiroPone created! Absol's first OC was a blue alicorn named "Abusoru". *Xethon was originally the pony counterpart for AbsolTheHiroPone's Monster High OC, Alexa Fuzz-Steel. *Her mane fully covers her right eye (our left). Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Pegasi